BomBad Company
by LOLman1701
Summary: when Bravo Two gets transported to a different universe, what could happen? Star wars/Battlefield Bad Copmpany
1. Chapter 1:The Mission gone wrong

**So... this is my first fic tell me if I should improve anything. Also I don't know if I'm even going to post this, but if you are reading this then obviously I did.**

**Battlefield Bad Company belongs to DICE**

**Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm**

_**italics: **_**Radio**

"This is the 4th minefield this week Haggard." said a very jumpy Sweetwater.

"Yeah, well, if you think you could do better, than by all means, be my guest." Haggard shot back.

Bravo-two, once again, was in the middle of a minefield in the middle of a forest, with Haggard leading them through it. (Not very good since he misses some mines sometimes) The target is an underground Russian science facility known to have created illegal weapons to use ageist Old' Uncle Sam.

"Finally." exclaimed Sarge as Haggard disabled the last mine in front of the entrance

"So... who wants to go down the creepy tunnel in the wall first?" Asked Preston Marlowe, Private First-Class and ironically the best in the squad. (I mean who else could shoot a guy with one hand falling out of an airplane?)

"uh... I don't know about you, but I vote Sweets." Haggard said while Sweetwater slugged him hard in the arm.

"Fine I'll go, as usual" Marlowe muttered loudly, as he stepped into the entrance, followed by his squad, minus Sweetwater who paused and said, "hey guys, are you sure it's sanitary down there?"

"Just get the hell down here!" Exclaimed Sarge.

Once in the facility the squad of four examined their surroundings, it was dark, damp, and cold with only old half-broken lights lighting up the tunnels.

_"Bravo Two you're breaking up, I can't track your signal anymore, out." _stated Ms. July, the squad's dispatch girl.

"copy that, keep radio contact as long as you can, out." replied Sarge.

"Are you free for Saturday night?" Asked Sweetwater as Haggard pushed him aside.

"Would up shut up?" said Sarge "this is still a stealth mission."

"aw, come on, we can't even blow up one thing?" asked Haggard.

"No, not a thing, now shut the hell up, and move out." ordered Sarge.

( Several scenes of sneaking around and killing RU troops with silent weapons while playing the "Mission Impossible" theme in the background Later... )

"Tango down." Stated Marlowe after shooting down the last guard in the area.

"Good now lets put a stop to..."

Sarge's words were cut off by a loud ear-butchering noise and the entire base starting to shake violently.

"_What's going on down there? The readings just went_ _off the charts! Out!"_ Exclaimed Ms. July.

"I have no idea!" Explained Sarge, "but whatever it is, I don't like..."

Sarge's sentence was cut of by a blinding light engulfing the base.

…

"_Bravo Two you there? ... Bravo Two do you copy? ... Damn!"_ Projected Ms. July.

**Well that's it, the first chapter.**

**Love? Hate?**

**Please review, and tell me if I should continue.**

**~LOLman1701**


	2. Chapter 2:Not In The Base?

**Okay, so here I am again for the next installment of the story.**

**Now for those who are a little confused about the Battlefield series (Bad CO. in general) it's a bout a group of soldiers who are in a U.S. Military battalion known as Bad-Company. B-Company is an alternative to prison, so instead of going to prison you get enlisted into the army.**

_ITALICS_: **Thoughts or radio**

**Now, on to the next chapter.**

It was a slow day on Coruscant, the Torrent company of the 501st legion of the galactic army of the republic, or GAR for short, had been assigned to guard a prototype starfighter that the Jedi general Saesee Tiin had stolen.

'_Funny,'_

Rex thought to himself,

'_For the past three days I've been picking up temporal distortions throughout the city,' _

The Captain pondered other things he had noticed that were weird, 

_ 'and I have seen strange looking and speaking men dressed in green military-like uniforms with a piece of cloth covering their mouth and nose, an open-faced helmet, and silver goggles.'_

"Sir!" Rex's train of thought was cut of by a clone trooper, Shock, addressing him.

"General skywalker wishes for a report of the past five days."

"Tell him everything's under control, there is no suspicious activity and that assistance isn't required."

"Yes sir." Shock replied wearily, as if he knew something was up, yet complied as if he was forced to.

Rex went back to his thinking,

_ 'I really don't need any help, I mean it's not like an army is going to come after one thing.'_

Just then the intrusion alarm went off, and another temporal distortion was detected on Rex's HUD, it was coming from inside the base!

Rex quickly got up and ran down the hallway, with pistols drawn, toward the disturbance, followed by about a dozen other troops.

It took only a minute for the blinding light to die down. The squad was in a large, dark, and damp storage room with red emergency lights spinning and the alarm going off.

"God damn it Haggard, What did you do?" accused Sarge convinced that they were still in the base, and that Haggard had stepped through a trip wire.

"Nothing, I swear it wasn't me Sarge." answered Haggard.

Sarge muttered something under his breath and tried to contact Ms. July,

"Mic-one Juliet this is Bravo Two, come in? This is Bravo Two, Mic-one Juliet do you read?" Sarge thought for a second then stated, "The radio must be out."

"Yeah, right." Marlowe said as he examined the contents of a nearby crate.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're still in the base" Stated Sweetwater.

"Well, no one cares what you think." Haggard said mockingly.

Just then the doors into the room began to open, and the four raised their weapons toward the entrance.

There was a slight pause, then Haggard spoke up. "Uhh.. These guys aren't Russian"

"Excuse me?" Rex asked a little confused by the man's, who had a thick southern accent, statement.

"See they're British!" Haggard stated.

"I think there's something wrong with the guy in the skull cap" whispered Shock, referring to Haggard."

Rex wasn't sure what to think of the group, there were four people: A brown eyed black man who was in his forties wand wore green camouflage, like the rest of the squad, and wore a military cap and carried a rifle that Rex had never seen before. The next man was in his late twenties, white man who wore a helmet with a pair of goggles strapped on it, he also carried the strange rifle. The next man was the one who wore the skull cap, he had a thick bushy mustache that went down to his chin, he too had the strange rifle, but also had large green tube on his back. Then the last man was a white man, also in his late twenties-early thirties, he wore a similar helmet to the other man, but his had no goggles on it, however he wore glasses, wore a large backpack on his back, and held a rather large black rifle that resembled a light repeating blaster.

"What, you do have the accent." Haggard insisted.

"forget about it Haggs." Sarge ordered.

"Lower your weapons!" Rex commanded, getting serious again.

"says you and what army?" Haggard questioned.

"Haggard we've had this discussion before" Sweetwater stated.

"Do what he says guys," Sage ordered as he laid his rifle down and raised his hands. "we're out gunned here."

"I told you guys." Stated Sweetwater.

"Shut your hole Sweets." Haggard shot back.

** So sorry for being so late in posting this, school has been brutal on me. Anyway so that's it the second chapter hopefully better than the first.**

**Please leave comments and ideas, Thank You.**

**~LOLman1701**


	3. Chapter 3:Questions

** Finally here it is the loooooooooong awaited third chapter.**

**I own nothing but the story and shock.**

_Italics_**-Radio or thoughts**

**now onward.**

"Alright, that's it!" Rex exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the interrogation room table "I want to know exactly who you are, and what you're doing here... Are you with those other people?"

Bravo-two was being held in an interrogation room that was completely gray, even down to the table and chairs.

"look, I told you already; we were here to put a ruskie weapons base o.o.c. When a light went off and we ran into you." Sarge replied. Before Rex could reply Redford started talking again, "Now it's my turn to ask the questions, One, what the hell are the brits doing here," "more new zealand actually." Sweetwater stated, but redford ignored him and continued, "Two, what other people, And three, I'm Sargent Redford, that's Private first class Preston Marlowe, He's Corporal Haggard, and Him at the end is Corporal Terrence Sweetwater.

Rex was unsure how to answer the Sargent, he obviously had as much an idea what was going on as Rex himself did.

"Whats a ruskie?" Rex asked.

"Are you kiddi'n me!" Haggard exclaimed, "you're obviously in the military, hell that one guy called you captain, and you don't know who the Russians are, what are you form a different planet or somthin?"

Outside the room Shock and Echo disused what they were seeing.

"What do you think about them?" Asked Shock.

"They're idiots." Echo flatly stated.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard, no duh they're idiots, I mean where they came from and how they got in the base." Shock replied.

Back inside Rex got even more confused "Who are the Russians?" He asked, "A new faction?"

An 'oh my god' could be heard from Marlowe.

"The Russians," Sweetwater began, "Are only the ones who are taking over the world country by country, killing everyone who stands in their way." He explained "And you think that fancy Tupperware you're wearing is gonna protect you from bullets, think again Plastic Boy!"

"What are you talking about?" Rex questioned "the republic has the entire planet under control, we have a blockade of ships in orbit, hell even general Skywalker himself is on-planet, no one would dare attack us."

"Wait, wait, Skywalker?" Sweetwater asked, "as in Luke Skywalker?"

"What?" Rex said, "No, General Anakin Skywalker."

There was silence. Finally Sweets broke the silence, "Shit, I didn't see the prequels."

"What are you talking about?" Marlowe asked.

"Star Wars." Was his answer.

Marlowe thought a minute "You don't mean..."

"it's the only possibility." Sweetwater stated.

"So what inter-dimensional travel?" Sarge asked

"More likely transportation." Sweets guessed

"How's that possible?" Haggard asked.

"Russians must have been playing with the scalar tech."

"Wait, do the Russians wear green combat gear and cover their face?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Marlowe questioned, "they're here aren't they?"

Just as he said this an explosion went off in the outer wall of the base, and the alarm went off.

"I think you could help us yet." Rex said.

**And there it is you're long (and I mean long) wait is over.**

**Remember to send me feedback :P**

** ~LOLman1701**


	4. Chapter 4:Not Russian?

**Hello All!**

**I'm coming back for the next chapter.**

**Nope not G.L. And I never will be**

**though him saying that those guys couldn't show the movies was kinda a jerk move, but whatever moving on.**

…

Bravo-two and the 501st were quick on the scene as two dozen Russian troops, lead by a man dressed in the same uniform, but black, stormed through the newly-created hole in the cargo bay's wall opening fire on anyone who stood in their way.

Many clone troops were caught by surprise and quickly killed by the barrage of bullets.

"We got Reds incoming!" Sarge called out as he took cover behind a crate. As the others took cover Sweetwater turned to Rex and said,

"You knew these guys were here, and you didn't do anything about it?"

"We had other matters to deal with!" Rex quickly replied as he shot and killed three of the invading troops. Sweetwater fallowed suit by mounting his newly-returned M-60 light machine gun on the box and opened fire quickly killing four more Russian troops, causing the rest to take cover.

"I have something for them!" Shock called out as he threw a grenade behind one of the boxes the Russians were using for cover. The grenade exploded taking half the boxes and the seven troops with them.

"Come on guys, we've almost won this" Sarge yelled out as he dispatched three more Reds.

As the attackers began to retreat back into the city, Marlowe took aim with his XM8 assault rifle and dropped the escaping enemy dressed in black.

As the man fell something fell out of one of his pockets, something gold.

Marlowe and the others ran up to the body and examined it.

"Shit!" sweetwater exclaimed as he saw the red triangle on the man's uniform.

"What?" Haggard Asked.

Sweetwater pointed to the symbol and said,

"Acta Non Verba."

"Action Not Words," Marlowe said, "Shit."

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Rex asked.

…

**Short I know, **

**but that's right Acta Non Verba is Latin for Action Not Words, The legionnaire's Motto.**


End file.
